


Enfermedad

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Quentin estaba enfermo y no quería aceptar que era lo que teníaFictober 2020
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 8: Hanahaki disease   
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Personajes: Quentin Beck, Pete Parker, Carlton Drake

La tos se agravaba cada día más y no entendía porque, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? Lo peor de todo fue cuando múltiples pétalos comenzaron a brotar por su boca. Quentin miró los pétalos en su mano bastante confundido ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Había comido flores acaso? Eso no tenía sentido siquiera, no entendía que significaba algo como eso. 

Fue así como decidió consultarlo con un amigo. Ciertamente ambos eran eruditos en el ámbito de la tecnología, pero ya por el área más médica Carlton tenía muchísimos más conocimientos que él. Su mirada cuando le explicó sus extraños síntomas era inentendible para él ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era algo muy grave? 

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta que puede sonar algo rara —comenzó a decir el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en su lugar. Beck enarcó una ceja esperando tal pregunta—¿Estás enamorado?

Por un instante no supo como tenía que reaccionar ¿se estaba burlando de él? Sonrió y empezó a reír, no creía que Drake tuviera tan buen humor, al menos no de ese estilo. 

—¿Así es como tomas un diagnostico? ¿Me dirás que tengo cáncer y voy a morir o qué? —Cuestionó de forma burlona, sin embargo el otro hombre no se inmutó.  
—¿Lo estás? —Insistió en saber, aunque sabía bien que no necesitaba una respuesta, era obvio que sí. Quentin dejó de sonreír, pasando a mirarle con más seriedad sin llegar a responder—¿De quién es?   
—Eso no te importa —frunció el ceño un poco fastidiado de ese interrogatorio—¿Ya me dirás que carajos tengo o me harás ir a un doctor de verdad?  
—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Quentin, no es mi problema lo que hagas —le dejó en claro con bastante calma y naturalidad, soltando sus brazos para recostarse mejor de su espaldar—. Solo existe una enfermedad con esta clase de síntomas, se dice que se originó en países asiáticos.  
—¿Me dirás ya que carajos tengo? Le das muchas largas ¿me voy a morir o…?  
—Sí, te vas a morir. 

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo y frio entre ambos hombres. El castaño se quedó casi petrificado ante la idea, pero seguía sin entender muy bien que era lo que pasaba con él. Carlton no tardó mucho en comenzar a explicarle de que iba aquella dichosa enfermedad y cada parte le parecía más irreal que la anterior. En algún punto dejó de escuchar, solo se perdió en sus pensamientos un rato.

¿Amor no correspondido? ¿Se iba a morir por eso? Las dichosas flores en sus pulmones iban a crecer hasta matarle de un paro respiratorio. Eso no tenía sentido, era una locura. Con cada minuto todo se le hacía más real y solo había la imagen de alguien en su cabeza: Peter Parker. Ese muchacho era la causa de sus problemas, ¿se iba a morir porque este no le amaba? Que estupidez, no iba a aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Yo no…yo no estoy enamorado, es un capricho nada más —la negación no era algo que extrañara mucho al multimillonario, pero bueno, Quentin era algo así como su amigo, le causaba cierta lastima verlo en ese plan.  
—No hay una explicación muy clara, solo sucede —se encogió de hombros—. Deberías intentar hablarlo con esa persona, quizás te de una oportunidad o algo…  
—No, no, no, no necesito una oportunidad, necesito un tratamiento porque no estoy enamorado… — de ese nerd idiota, completó en su mente al pensar en su compañero de trabajo en Stark Insdustries.  
—Necesito saber cómo están tus pulmones, para estar seguro de cuánto tiempo tienes…  
—¡Basta! Solo cállate, no quiero escucharte más…  
…

La tos se hacía más intensa con el pasar de los días y pronto una radiografía le indicó que el estado de sus pulmones no era el mejor. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, no solo por la tos constante, sino por la verdadera razón de esta. El muchacho de Queens le miraba con bastante preocupación a veces y no dejaba de sugerirle que necesitaba un descanso.

—Esa tos suena cada vez peor, tal vez debas tomar unos días para que puedas reponerte —comentaba Peter con notoria preocupación en su voz. Ese tono llegaba a atontar el otro hombre, si tan solo esa preocupación fuera más allá de compañerismo, quizás podría tener una oportunidad de vivir más ¿Por qué Peter no podía amarle?   
—No es nada, ya pasara, no te preocupes —sonrió en un intento de mostrarle calma, llegando a hacerlo con el mismo encanto de siempre.   
—Trabajas mucho Quentin, tu cuerpo necesita un respiro de vez en cuando —insistió con aquella amabilidad característica—, además no quiero enfermarme tampoco —añadió de forma bromista.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado? ¿Por qué no podía amarle? A veces quería solo sujetarlo y exigirle que le diera su atención, que fuera para él, que le amara. Y no era tanto por su enfermedad que le consumía, sino por su amor egoísta hacia Peter, el cual sentía a veces le llevaría a cometer cualquier locura solo porque le quisiera. 

Si, estaba dispuesto a todo, si ya iba a morir ¿Qué más podría perder?

—Disculpa un momento, debo ir al baño —acabó diciendo antes de salir rápido en dirección al baño al no poder contener mas su tos. Peter le vio alejarse y luego se fijó en su mesa, mirando confundido los múltiples pétalos que reposaban en ella.   
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! Bien, se que octubre ya acabó pero alv jaja terminare esto si o si algún día. No supe bien como cerrar esto así que dejaré el final a su imaginación, puede que Quentin no hiciera algo exactamente bueno por conseguir el amor de Peter o puede que sí, jaja como ustedes deseen. Es mi primer Spiderio y aaahh me emocionó a pesar de ser algo unilateral, pero Quentin fue tan culero con Peter en FFH que necesitaba una pequeña venganza (¿? Buenos nos leemos :D


End file.
